


Oh Lord

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Michael, Crossdressing, Fem Michael, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut, They're lowkey into each other, Top Calum, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Where Michael and Calum get high in an abandoned warehouse and fuck each other until they're weak





	Oh Lord

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is so dumb I'm laughing.
> 
> This one shot is also pointless and shitty but I wrote it a while ago so why not post it now.

Michael had a blunt in his hand and a silky bomber jacket slipping off his shoulders the more he danced.

The music was so loud that he couldn't even hear his own racing thoughts and his eyes tinted with brown shadow as they were slipped closed. He was in pure bliss, this being his second joint and he has never felt more alive. Though it seemed awfully too cold to be in an abandoned warehouse with nothing but one jacket and combat boots, the concern was ripped from his mind when Calum suggested they would hang here for a few hours and get high.

Listening to Only U and moving his hips in coordination to the song and lip syncing the lyrics with a smile, Michael danced through the smoke filled warehouse. He was completely oblivious to the gaze that was held on him by his best friend who smoked from the bowl, sitting on the mattress. He let himself get lost in the feeling, his mind in his own world.

"I fucking love it when you dress like this," Calum spoke up, his sweet voice slightly raspy and Michael opened his eyes, bringing the joint to his lips that were painted with a matte pink. He beamed, though Calum couldn't see as the older boy took Michael by the hips so their bodies were as close as possible. The feeling brought warmth through the both of them and Michael tilted his head back to exhale. The smoke danced around their heads, adding to the foggy room. Their hips danced with the music and Michael was living. "You're perfect."

"Thank you," Michael whispered back, his cheeks blazing red and it wasn't blush because Michael isn't a huge blush person. Michael felt soft lips behind his ear and he bit back a smile before turning around. Calum stared down at him, chocolate eyes focusing on the beautiful boy below him and Michael didn't know how much Calum adored him. "I'm happy we're finally together again."

Calm agreed with a nod, causing Michael to smile once again and the Maori boy smiled back small. "I missed you awfully," Michael mumbled, wrapping his arms around Calum's next and going on his toes so their faces were even across each other.

"We see each other everyday, babe," Calum spoke back with a smile, his thumbs rubbing on Michael's hips and the younger boy couldn't focus on just one thing Calum was doing and it was all driving him crazy. Michael bit his lips, forgetting the joint between his fingers as Calum seemed to as well his chocolate eyes focusing on the blond's pink lips and emerald eyes.

"I know," Michael answered, his fingers running through Calum's soft brown hair and he pursed his lips. "I just miss us together, like this. Miss smoking together, dancing," Michael muttered and He turned around with his back slightly arched to poke out his bum that was lightly pressed at Calum's crotch. He pursed his lips to his a cocky smile swaying his hips to the beat and bringing the blunt to his lips. Calum breathed out, completely fascinated by the boy who's hips worked perfectly against him. His big hands laid on his best friend's hips as they moved, bringing Calum even closer to arousal.

Michael spun around as the chorus started, and he dropped the rest of his joint on the floor, letting it die out. "I miss your body," Michael whispered, going back on his toes but Calum already picked him up and spun him around in a rush, dropping Michael onto the big mattress next to a night table and the small boy smiled and bit his lip. The song switched as Calum went on his knees, his shirt thrown off onto the hard floor that didn't compare to what was in his pants.

He looked into Michael's eyes, letting the boy start to take off his bomber jacket and toss it over. The boy was breathtaking, pretty makeup on his pretty face. Calum seeing his best friend like this is his favorite thing. Blown forest eyes that are filled with lust and need, plump parted lips, chest rising and falling.

"You're beautiful," Calum muttered, leaning down so his forearm supported him adjacent to Michael's head. Their lips were even closer, and at his time, with faded minds, their lips seemed even more delicious to each other than before.

Something in Michael caused him to burst, grabbing Calum by his hair and pulling him down so their lips met as quickly as possible. Their lips moved against each other hastily, Michael instantly letting Calum take over his body and mouth, the feeling of Calum's hand placed on his cheek with a taste of weed between their tongues.

The Maori boy was first to pull off but his lips instantly moved to Michael's neck, biting and licking at the pale skin in eagerness to make a mark. Hips began to roll against another, drawing out breaths intoxicated with pleasure from Michael, who laced his fingers through Calum's hair. "Cal just fuck me. No teasing." Michael soft voice spoke out hidden between a gasp of pleasure as he arched his back and rolled his hips into Calum's hands that cupped the bulge in his skinny jeans.

Calum's lips left Michael's neck where multiple marks were left and he smirked, taking his hand back and running his finger through soft blond hair. "Okay baby."

Michael had to bite back a smile as he let his head roll to the side. His eyes slipped closed as Calum began to take both of their jeans and toss them to the side, during the process Michael received a few kisses at his waist that left him breathless. Michael heard Calum curse under his breath and he opened his eyes, seeing his best friend running his hands down Michael's thick thighs and admiring the black and pink underwear that could almost break from the bulge trapped under them.

"You amaze me, Michael Clifford," Calum muttered, kissing at his thighs and the younger boy hummed in content. "Do you need to be prepped?" Calum asked while pulling the panties off and Michael pursed his lips when they were dropped to the floor. He hesitantly opened his legs and Calum's lips pursed at the sight if a pretty pink jewel glued onto the buttplug Michael was supporting. "God damn."

Calum circled his finger and the plug a few times and pushed it in deeper into Michael, causing the boy to whine and wiggle his hips closer. Calum slowly took the plug out, keeping eye contact with Michael the entire time and so much arousal shot through the both of them with eyes piercing at each other. Once the plug was finally out and placed on the floor, Michael let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, chin lifted towards the ceiling and he gulped. Michael watched as Calum brought two fingers to his mouth, tilting his head down again and allowing the younger boy to take them in his mouth and suck at them until they were fairly lubricated. He then slid them out, Michael sucking even harder and afraid to lose eye contact. He continued to watch as Calum circled his fingers around Michael's clenched rim and the boy huffed and pushed his hips closer. He smirked, sinking in fingers in though it wasn't hard as Michael was mostly stretched from the plug. After mindless play, Calum added a third finger and curled them upwards, causing Michael to grip the sheets and arch his back once again, a curse falling from his lips.

Calum wiggled his fingers as they were circled up and Michael left out a huff as he rolled his hips down onto his best friend's fingers. Calum could barely hear the begs that were ripped from Michael's throat but once they registered in his mind, Calum took his fingers out without hesitation and flipped the pale boy around.

Michael was in his own mind, letting out a small giggle, shaking his ass and he knew Calum was staring as he felt a harsh slap on his left cheek. He huffed, getting on his knees and elbows and he started to shake his hips to the music. He heard Calum pop open the bottle of lube and Michael peaked back as he could hear slick noises Calum slowly jerking himself off before leaning down and spreading Michael's cheeks apart to look at the pink hole that was slightly gaping. Calum licked his lips, that Michael wanted to kiss the fuck out of, and he licked a long stride at Michael's hole.

The smaller boy muttered profanities as his own precome dripped onto the naked mattress. Calum pushed his tongue in after circling it around the rim, and before Michael to concentrate on the feeling, Calum pulled back and without a warning, he pushed into Michael with one swift movement.

"Fuck," Michael huffed and he ducked his head, starting twerking his ass down onto Calum's dick in desperation. He could hear Calum chuckle and smack Michael's ass another time, causing Michael to groan and start to fuck himself onto Calum. With his hand covering half of Michael's ass, Calum began to thrust in the same pace. He wrapped his arms around Michael's chest and brought him up so Michael's back was against his own chest. The pale boy moaned, spreading his legs comfortably before he began to bounce on Calum, throwing his head back on the younger's shoulder. Calum took advantage of him doing that, biting on the skin and sucking to create more red marks.

"Shit," Michael muttered, their movements meeting and he ran his fingers through Calum's hair and left his hands in the soft strands as he began to bounce even harder. Calum's grunts, Michael's moans, and continuous slapping was a sound the pair grew so familiar with however it will always continue to drive them crazy.

Calum cursed under his breath before he pushed Michael down back into the previous position, catching the boy off guard. He started fucking into him harder, causing Michael to whine and Calum was overwhelmed with multiple feelings. The smoke of reminiscing weed still circled over their bodies and the effects still engraved in their brains, causing the sex to feel even better and the feelings for each other to completely inflate.

Calum pulled Michael's head up with a handful of his hair, forcing the boy to support himself with his hands. "Fuck yes," Michael gasped, lips parted and he breathing became rapid. Calum bit his bottom lip, and with his extra hand, he slapped Michael's ass causing green eyes to roll back. Michael's arms became weak and Calum loosened his grip on the blond hair as his entire body shook, cum spilling onto the mattress with a string of moans from cherry lips.

Calum huffed, moving his hips faster into Michael as the other boy gasped and ran his own fingers through his hair with his eyes closed. When Calum pulled out Michael instantly turned around, wrapping his small hands around Calum's cock and jerking him off as quickly as possible, tongue stuck out and touching the tip just in time for Calum to release in his mouth with a load moan.

Michael's hand slowed down until he was finished, and he gulped down Calum's cum despite the disgusting taste. Another curse fell from Calum's lips as he gently ran a hand through Michael's hair, causing the boy to smile and slip his eyes closed. Calum leaned down and give a quick kiss to Michael's lips before muttering, "Let's clean up and go home, baby"


End file.
